<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【新快】恒温动物 by Turkeyyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432394">【新快】恒温动物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu'>Turkeyyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>　　*8k礼车，除了贴贴没有別的</p><p>　　*追加服务后续（这竟然有后续）同样有互攻暗示注意避雷</p><p>　　*是一直很想搞的主动高潮控制‖ω･ˋ)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan &amp; Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【新快】恒温动物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>　　*8k礼车，除了贴贴没有別的</p><p>　　*追加服务后续（这竟然有后续）同样有互攻暗示注意避雷</p><p>　　*是一直很想搞的主动高潮控制‖ω･ˋ)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“快斗，帮我拿下衣服——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　工藤喊他，却无人回应。他疑惑地跨出浴室，只见黑羽以一个相当容易落枕的姿势闭着眼，连被子都没盖，看得出原本是想等他一起，却困得沾了床就再无动静。</p><p>　　“睡了吗？”他有些担忧地走过去端详著脸色，确认对方只是疲累过度昏睡过去。卸完妆后双眼底下的乌青更加明显，看得侦探一阵心疼，还好刚才没用上太过分的道具。</p><p>　　他抬起对方的头为他调整姿势，黑羽才睁开一点眼皮，意识模糊地发出轻哼：“嗯……？”</p><p>　　“最近有没有好好吃饭睡觉啊。”</p><p>　　工藤半趴在他颈侧，将黑羽完全纳入自己投下的阴影中，用拇指轻轻摩挲著眼睑下缘，一会亲一会抱的才终于把长时间缺失的斗斗能量补足。</p><p>　　被骚扰好一阵的人懒懒地举起双手，把侦探抱个满怀：“怎么啦——”</p><p>　　“没事，睡吧。”他拨开黑羽额前垂落的碎发，低头温柔地印上一吻。</p><p>　　一个多月没见，浏海都长了。</p><p>　　刚出浴的身体还带着热气，黑羽全身都被恋人的温暖气息包裹，安心之外还无比催眠，很快又陷入被縟中没了意识。工藤替他掖好被角，将明天所有闹铃都取消，熄了灯便摸黑躺到他身边，像八爪章鱼般扒紧恋人，滿足地深吸一口对方的气息。</p><p>　　“晚安。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不知道多久沒有同时睡下，看他真的累惨了的样子，侦探也只能放弃事后再温存得久一点。</p><p>　　——反正明天补回来就好了吧？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑羽快斗是被惊醒的，久违地感到思绪清晰通体舒畅，不禁怀疑自己是不是一觉睡到晌午。他走下楼，空气里有煎鸡蛋的香味与油脂喷溅的声响，抽油烟机轰隆隆带来日常的气息。</p><p>　　一起睡到日上三竿，中餐当早餐吃，种种不健康大概也会被愉悅的心情相抵销。</p><p>　　“你醒啦，马上就好……唔。”</p><p>　　“早安吻喔。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　两人的休假难得相碰，自然除了和对方腻在一起外哪也不想去。他们实在分开太久了，不是一方忙着準备演出，就是另一方有重大案件缠身，无论哪边都不是能推讬掉的事情。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　工藤新一擦乾了碗盘，回身便望见恋人毛茸茸的头顶，电视里播著午间新闻，是前两天终于破获的连环杀人案。他从后方环上黑羽快斗的脖子，瞇起眼蹭了蹭对方的侧脸，看到自己出现在萤幕上，记者们争先恐后拚命把麦克风挤到关东的名侦探面前。</p><p>　　“请问工藤先生对这件案子……”</p><p>　　“做吗？”</p><p>　　耳际的嗓音与电视转录过的有些差距，相同之处是都很熟悉。黑羽仰起头，伸手卷着对方脑后的呆毛玩，发出一个闭口的单音表示同意。侦探绕下路也捨不得似地，直接翻越了沙发背跳到他身边。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“呜哇！”</p><p>　　“哪有那么吓人。”工藤新一笑着把他向后一推，欺身压上前亲吻，半晌才道：“你受得住？多久没好好休息了。”</p><p>　　“巡演难免会这样。”</p><p>　　他垂下眼承受著，起初只是含着唇瓣厮磨，接着对方的舌头便探进来与自己纠缠在一起，不容反抗地侵佔他的口腔。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　萤幕上换成了黑羽快斗的表演现场画面，魔术师本人此刻却一边听著自己的声音，一边和恋人吻得缠缠绵绵。心裡这么想著耳根便发起热来，黑羽动了动双腿想换个舒服点的姿势，屈膝却碰到一个半硬的东西。</p><p>　　他自然知道那是什么，饱含暗示地用腿根轻轻磨蹭，眼神玩味：“都有反应了，还管我受不受得了？”</p><p>　　“快斗，”工藤被他蹭得气息不稳，“昨晚那个样子我很心疼……你明天还有工作吧。”</p><p>　　“再不乾脆点就換我來。”黑羽直接揉了把他的胯下，道：“今天生日欸。”</p><p>　　“嘶！你——”</p><p>　　“上不上？”</p><p>　　“……”侦探默默往下挪了点，半趴在腰间，眨了眨眼睛，“你说的，待会可没得反悔。”</p><p>　　黑羽快斗将手指插进他发丝里，揉乱那头整齐乖顺的头发。</p><p>　　“那当然，你快点。”</p><p>　　“唔唔。”</p><p>　　浏海被对方一通作弄散在额前，他只能闭起眼往后躲，好逃离恋人的魔爪。黑羽快斗似乎乐于弄乱他的发型，可惜如何凌乱也总比他自己的乖上几分。</p><p>　　睡裤相对宽松，有没有生理反应还真的不清楚，鉴於自家男朋友经常亲著亲著就能硬，工藤新一在心裡小小猜测一把，便俯身隔着布料用嘴唇证实了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　下半张脸埋在裆部，呼吸间似有对方的气息。他吻过那片微微隆起的部位，衣服没有开口设计，只能抬手连著内著一起拉下。</p><p>　　“含进去？”</p><p>　　“我记得你更喜欢用手。”工藤抬眼看他，一边用食指若即若离地刮了刮茎身，“对吗？”</p><p>　　“那要看它感受了。”</p><p>　　说着黑羽伸手覆上他的，带动对方的掌心抚慰自己……这本该是一双试探真相的手。他想著，并为此感到兴奋。</p><p>　　看对方埋在自己胯下自然是令人血脉贲张，但比起视觉上插入口腔的征服感，那骨节分明又带着些小伤疤的双手，更能在心理层面送他到达巅峰。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这话里的催促意味一点也不少，工藤顺从地握住那根半勃的阴茎来回套弄，“还想要我碰你哪里呢，快斗？”</p><p>　　他将脸贴上性器，经过沉甸甸的囊袋一路下滑，最後停留在腿根，於最隐秘的角落留下吻痕。不见光的私密处肌肤又嫩又白，牙印或红痕都很明显，他那无处发洩的佔有慾由此得到缓解。</p><p>　　感受到对方柔软的双唇在大腿内侧遊走，鼻尖刮过敏感地带，呼吸时吐出的气流让黑羽不由自主地颤了颤，半撑起身盯着侦探薄红的嘴唇，唤道：“新一。”</p><p>　　“这里，”</p><p>　　他眼底翻湧著情慾。</p><p>　　“吻我。”</p><p>　　侦探闻言抬起头，自股间向上望去的视角显得亲暱又色情。他搓揉著恋人彻底充血挺立的下身，勾住对方凑过来索吻的脑袋，将所有喘息都夺入口中嚥下。指腹摩擦过顶端时，能感受到他停顿一瞬的动作，唇齿间的城池便被自己抢了去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“衣服……”分离的片刻里工藤贴着他嘴唇道，下一秒又重新吻上去，含着对方舌尖吮吸，间或捕捉到一点带着鼻音的哼喘。黑羽听话地由下而上解开釦子，才到第二颗，侦探的手就探入衣摆，温热掌心似是比他的身体还烫，抚过之处便燃起星点慾火。</p><p>　　“怎么了，”黑羽轻笑道，“这么急？嗯……”</p><p>　　那些本该融化在唇齿交融间的呻吟没了阻挡，在侦探的指尖抵上乳首时便自唇缝洩露而出。恋人的喘息永远能取悅工藤新一，彷彿有只小奶猫在挠著，爪子也不利，再摸摸牠就乖巧地窝在怀里撒娇。不过面前这只人形猫猫还是不一样……他能叫得再更好听。</p><p>　　两指捻起乳尖轻轻拉扯，那处很快便被刺激得凸起，摆出更惹人欺负的姿态。昨夜被充分玩弄过的地方像是有了记忆，敏感非常，揉一揉便引得对方颤抖起来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑羽抱著他的脖子轻声呻吟，丝毫不掩饰自己的舒适，声音半点也没控制地传到他耳里，这个人好像从来就对此坦承。</p><p>　　隔壁的宫野和博士一早就出发参加研讨会，意味着今天不会有人临时打扰。侦探没了顾虑，只想听他更多、更放纵地索取。他伸手覆上对方翘起的阴茎，用掌心的纹路摩擦铃口，前液一股股淌出，从指缝间滴落。黑羽立刻就软了腰，半晌蓦地握住工藤的手腕。</p><p>　　他阖起眼，忍耐著高潮被硬生生截断的难受，制住对方的手却没有犹豫。虽说还在精力旺盛的年纪，但一晚的睡眠显然並不能补足什么，整个月连轴转的身体状况保险起见还是该留着点体力……他可不想扫了恋人的兴。</p><p>　　眉心碰上柔软的唇瓣，黑羽睁眼就看见工藤捧著他脸颊，温柔地落下安抚性质的吻。</p><p>　　“真的可以做吗？”</p><p>　　“少废话……无论什么都会满足你的。”</p><p>　　他放软姿势向前靠在恋人胸膛，汲取对方身上的气息，平缓的白麝香萦绕在周身，是自己挑的沐浴乳。工藤新一被他闻来闻去显得有些无措，忍不住揉了揉他的脑袋：“你是狗吗？”</p><p>　　“你好香啊。”黑羽一个劲往他怀里讨安慰，从不服贴的头发在脖颈间惹来一阵癢意，还真有几分大型犬似的。</p><p>　　只是这只大型犬撒娇撒得不怀好意，三两下蹬掉长裤，抓过侦探的手放在自己臀部，在耳边喘道：“新一。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑羽很少这么主动，却不妨碍他清楚怎么勾引恋人，红著耳尖故作从容地求爱，直接让侦探理智线啪地断裂。工藤顺势把他困在自己怀里，另一手自性器后移，碰到了闭合的穴口。不久前才造访过的记忆仍然鲜明，他被撩得下腹一阵冲动，只想立刻插进那温暖的地方。</p><p>　　……但也只是想想而已，没做好扩张他是半点也不敢放肆。而黑羽像是仗著这点，在侦探才伸进一个指节时就小声叫他的名字，整个上半身都趴到工藤身上，手也不安分地把玩对方的裤鍊，一副要拉下来的样子，却又生生卡在中间不给他解脱，偶尔还要揉一把凸起的部位。黑羽感受著指尖觸摸到的硬度，脸上难得地发烫。</p><p>　　不能算欲求不满，只是真的太久没做了。他沿著裤链轻抚过去，倒还玩出了兴致，想看看恋人能为此硬到什么程度。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“別闹……”工藤新一用上更多润滑液，这会有两根手指在裡面。“要是我忍不住，疼的可是你。”</p><p>　　“你才捨不得呢。”</p><p>　　这话不假。工藤只能乖乖认了，任由他对自己上下其手，努力压制内心的冲动。黑羽快斗现在全身仅剩一件薄睡衣，釦子一颗也没扣上，低头就能望见对方半遮不遮的漂亮锁骨，带着欢愉过的痕迹，腹部上肌肉线条清晰可见，没了滑翔翼的高强度训练，他也不曾让自己懈怠。</p><p>　　简直哪裡都让人喜欢。</p><p>　　指缝间沾满了自体内带出来复又插进去搅动的润滑液，工藤轻轻舒展手指撑开穴口，一面按摩著内壁帮他放鬆。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“可以了。”</p><p>　　黑羽说着不知从哪捞出保险套，工藤见状伸手就要去接，没想到却被对方躲了开。</p><p>　　“我来。”他露出一个恶作剧般的笑容，撕开包装后将湿滑的小圆环叼在唇间，低下了头，用一个非常、极其糟糕的方式替侦探戴上。</p><p>　　那温软的舌尖滑过性器一觸即分，给了点甜头就逃跑，热度却彷彿还留在上面，隔着薄薄一层聚氨酯像是欲擒故纵的勾引。</p><p>　　他的魔术师总是擅长製造惊喜。</p><p>　　“……快斗。”</p><p>　　“我现在啊，”黑羽抬起一点臀部找著角度，从容笑道：“满脑子都是……昨晚你在裡面的、感觉，给我负责。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　润滑液用得太多了，他试过几次仍是没办法，阴茎圆润的顶端在穴口滑动着，就是进不去。</p><p>　　恋人扶著自己往下坐，一点一点努力想吃进去的样子，实在可爱得不行。侦探放鬆地靠上椅背，视线扫过对方几小时前还罩在白色围裙下的身体，紧实的腰线延伸向下是泌著水的性器，随着跪姿停在胸口的位置，因为他的动作小幅度地摇晃。</p><p>　　黑羽快斗此刻所有注意力都放在后穴上，前端好不容易进入了大部分，只要最粗的那段过了，接下来都会很顺利，这是他想像中的——如果侦探没有朝他吹气的话。</p><p>　　“你！工藤新一！”黑羽捶了他一下，简直不知道该笑还是该哭。</p><p>　　带着凉意的气息拂过铃口，惊得他直往後退，差点叫出来，刚才的努力全都白费。食髓知味的后穴显得更是空虚得难以忍受，期待被什么东西狠狠插进去填满才好。</p><p>　　“抱歉抱歉，我以为——”后面的话侦探没能再说下去，黑羽乾脆摀住他的嘴，一张脸白里透红。工藤幾乎要笑出声，舌尖轻轻刮了下掌心黑羽就立刻把手缩回去，弱点都被吃得死死。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“现在害羞也太晚了吧，怪盗先生。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他就喜欢在这种场合，叫出那个只属于月下的、世人眼中高不可攀的名字。</p><p>　　“别这样叫我……啊！”</p><p>　　工藤新一抓着对方腰际，自己找準那个空虚得一下下收缩的穴口，挺腰便插了进去，润滑液被挤出狭窄的后穴，湿淋淋地顺着交合的地方流下来。裡面又热又软，紧紧包覆著他的阴茎，才进入一半就动弹不得。</p><p>　　春夏之交的时节还算不上温暖，黑羽身上却已经沁出汗珠，滑落进被睡衣掩盖的阴影里。侦探耐心地等他适应，一边亲亲他的锁骨、喉结，又在不容易被发现的角落留吻痕。这没办法，太多目光聚焦在他的男朋友身上了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　但对方这样隐忍的、眼里盛满情慾的样子，只有他能看见。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑羽尝试着抬起一点身体又坐下，将性器吃得更深，引导恋人一步步佔有自己。无论身体还是灵魂都太过契合，插在后穴里的硬物总能精準地照顾到那些重点，他很快就被刺激得腿软，频率也逐渐降低。这简直是对自制力的考验，工藤被他这种不紧不慢的方式夹得头皮发麻，抿著唇只等一句话。</p><p>　　“你动一下，我好累。”黑羽喘著气揽住他脖颈，懒洋洋地靠上肩膀。</p><p>　　得到主动权，陡然加快的抽插频率让身上的人不由自主抱紧了他。侦探揉捏著恋人紧实的臀部，将它们朝中间挤压，给性器带来更酥麻的快感。手指在上面留下浅浅的掐痕，这种凌虐的美感很合他胃口，又不会真正给对方带去疼痛。</p><p>　　耳边传来断断续续的呜咽，一下说着喜欢，一下又喊太快了。</p><p>　　“这样呢？”</p><p>　　性器猛烈地摩擦过敏感点，一直操到深处，全部退出后还来不及闭合的穴口又被顶开，坚硬的龟头直直撞在前列腺上。黑羽爽得近乎失神，不由自主反弓起腰身，口里喃喃著对方的名字。</p><p>　　“新一……”</p><p>　　穴口被撑得满满，周边一圈早已被磨得发红，可怜地咬著那根阴茎，混杂在一起的体液却含也含不住，白色的、透明的，延著大腿内侧往下流。现在他连跪著也没力气了，重心全在侦探身上、那正在他身体里进出的东西。黑羽伸手握住自己腿间兴奋得不停流泪的性器，有些担心会就这么被操射，他得忍住。</p><p>　　他红著眼，用拇指轻轻磨了下铃口。</p><p>　　好舒服……但是不行。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“慢一点……”他伏在对方肩上，被顶得不断摇晃，嗓子都浸在情慾里，发出来的声音要多勾人就有多勾人。回覆他的，却只有越发兇狠的撞击。</p><p>　　“抱歉，我快到了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这个姿势插得格外深，工藤最後几次挺腰，阴茎狠狠碾过内壁每一处敏感或不敏感的点，抽动着尽数交代在裡面。黑羽惊叫一声，整个人都软倒在他怀里，腿根紧绷到微微颤抖。假性高潮来得绵长又剧烈，性器却仍然翘得高挺，前端淅淅沥沥泌出一点清液，掛在柱身上泛著水光。</p><p>　　“辛苦啦。”工藤新一亲了亲他发汗的额头，“不忍著也没关系的。”</p><p>　　“饶了我吧新一，昨天就被你榨干了。”</p><p>　　侦探闻言低声笑了，眷恋他体内的温暖而没有退出来，就著这个插入的姿势小心翼翼把黑羽快斗放平，欺身吻了上去，手不安分地摸进衣服里拨弄乳首，把它们压扁再捏起来搓揉。黑羽无处闪躲，只好咬他一口权当抗议。</p><p>　　“嘶……下手真重。”</p><p>　　“没见血呢。別玩我那裡。”</p><p>　　“你明明很喜欢。”</p><p>　　工藤新一觉得很委屈，委屈到不行。黑羽见不得他这个表情，又不想事后贴OK绷，还没等他权衡，侦探含着乳尖吸吮了下，又用舌尖不轻不重舔舐过去，像讨好，或者讨要。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“別……嗚、不要舔……！”</p><p>　　无意识挺腰的动作没被侦探错过，他刮了下那根蹭著自己小腹偷吃的傢伙，感到对方立刻僵住了，呼吸都紊乱起来。</p><p>　　“这是在勾引我吗？”工藤新一指尖绕着铃口打转，把流出来的浊白液体当作润滑，一圈圈按揉著茎身，堪称恶劣。黑羽显然受不了这个，狠狠用后穴夹了夹他：“难道你满足了吗，大侦探。”</p><p>　　“你真的饿坏了是不是。”侦探一点办法也没有，只好凑上去封住那张嘴，在接吻的间隙低声问道：“大魔术师，送你的按摩棒呢？”</p><p>　　“没时间用，在昨天的推车里。”说着黑羽充满暗示地顶了下侦探的腹部，假意抱怨：“都没办法打电话，好想你。”</p><p>　　“哪种想？”</p><p>　　工藤将自己往对方体内送得更深一些，以此提醒他现在的处境。</p><p>　　“这种吗？”</p><p>　　“……流氓。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“啊。”两个人都停顿一瞬。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“出去。”黑羽嘴上毫不留情，耳尖却明显红了起来。后穴里那东西正逐渐变硬，这种感觉很奇怪，像被什么强硬地撑开一样。</p><p>　　“快点。”他催促，接着又安抚道：“你换个套子再进来。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　倒不是排斥让精液留在裡面，清理也並非太麻烦的事情。只是两个没经验的年轻人第一次做爱时就把其中一方弄到高烧，后来谁也不敢侥幸，该做的保护措施一样不落。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　没了工藤新一替他挡，光线确实有些刺眼。黑羽快斗翻个身趴在沙发上伸起懒腰，感到僵硬的肌肉隐隐在抗议，骑乘位果然对腰很不友善。</p><p>　　一隻手压上来技巧性地揉了揉，按摩著痠痛的腰部，黑羽餍足地瞇起眼，侧过脸看他：“动作挺快。”</p><p>　　“怎么敢让你等太久。”</p><p>　　侦探重新进入了他，做过一次的后穴很快便适应，乖巧又温顺地吸附著入侵者。工藤俯身亲吻他的后颈，手指扣入指缝，这种完全被压制、佔有的感觉让黑羽本能地想挣脱，但他还是忍住了。</p><p>　　腹部被对方一手托起，连带着让臀部也抬高，整个人跪趴着不得反抗。电视萤幕此刻充当了镜面，成像並不清晰，但能看出是两个交叠的身影。黑羽看过一眼便移开视线，脸颊腾起一片红。</p><p>　　很快他便没了分神的餘裕，后穴里抽插的幅度逐渐增加，工藤分开他的双腿好让自己进入得更深，就这么把人抵在沙发上操干。高潮过的穴道又湿又软，明明不会分泌什么情液，却被各种乱七八糟的液体弄得像能出水一样。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　尾椎传来一阵湿凉，沿著下塌的脊骨漫延到腰际。黑羽带着疑惑回头，就对上侦探狡黠的目光。</p><p>　　是刚才那个保险套。</p><p>　　裡面蓄积的浊液正一滴滴落在他后腰，黏稠地牵出细丝，然后依依不捨地断开。</p><p>　　“你……”</p><p>　　黑羽哪裡不清楚恋人的心思，那些精液顺着起伏的身体曲线流淌，色情又漂亮。温度比体温要低一些，落在情事间热意更甚的肌肤，让他不由自主地颤栗。</p><p>　　“好喜欢你。”</p><p>　　“新一……呜。”黑羽把脸埋在扶手，好掩盖那些羞耻的叫声。工藤新一把他的臀部抬得更高，嘴里句句告白说得真挚，下半身的动作倒是一点也不纯情。囊袋拍打在会阴处，又是另一种亲密无间的快感，交合时撞击的声音在安静的环境里一再放大。</p><p>　　被反覆捅开的肉穴努力迎合著陰莖，又因为那毫无规律的挺动而抽搐颤抖，还来不及应对下一次插入就被狠狠破开，却仍旧诚实将快感一一反馈给黑羽，逼他脱力地将身体全权交付予身后的人。</p><p>　　……太过了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　肩胛骨、脊背中心，落下了细细密密的吻。那裡没什么性敏感带可言，却是极少被直接觸碰的部分之一。吐息间的热意点明了位置，黑羽便明白对方在注视自己又於哪一次搏命留下的伤疤。那些起眼或不起眼的暗色沉澱，原先与侦探无关的，最终都占据他心裡一块角落。</p><p>　　工藤新一，无论何时都待他温柔至极。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“快斗。”</p><p>　　低哑嗓音在耳边响起，耳垂掠过一阵热气，然后被轻轻含住。黑羽不禁把脸藏得更深，他被压制著动弹不得，背入的姿势看不到工藤的表情，但还好，对方也看不见他的。</p><p>　　看不见他这副情迷意乱，沉沦在性慾里的模样。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　绵软的手无法撑起身体，沙发不够平滑的面料此刻便成了折磨，每一次抽插都在刺激胸前脆弱的乳首，将它们磨得红肿。他胸口本就敏感，两侧乳珠备受苛责变得更加挺立，火辣辣的觸感不减反增。等他终于承受不住想求饶时，已经难以连贯地说完一句话，破碎的哭叫和呜咽並不能让恋人理解他想说什么。</p><p>　　还好现在在他后穴里肆意妄为的是个侦探。察觉黑羽很难受的样子，工藤缓下动作想去看他的状况，却对上一双湿漉漉的、盛满泪水的蓝眼睛。</p><p>　　“你……怎么了？別哭啊，弄疼你了吗？”他一哭工藤就慌得手忙脚乱，连下身的动作都小心翼翼起来，就怕再刺激下去，那些潋灩水光就要化成实体一颗颗滚落。</p><p>　　但黑羽快斗哪好意思说自己是被磨得受不了，连眼泪都被逼出来的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不要这个姿势，新一，我想看著你。”</p><p>　　他嗓音里带着哭腔，是情绪还是生理性泪水难以分辨，但侦探完全没有办法拒绝这种请求，只能尽力忽视那些像在挽留他的、收缩著的穴肉退到外面，扶著对方转身才又重新挺入。</p><p>　　黑羽看著他眼里满满的歉意都觉得心虚，伸手抱紧恋人，双腿也缠上对方的腰，呻吟没有了阻碍便清晰地传到侦探耳中。</p><p>　　“呜、停一停……我要到了。”他紧紧攥著工藤背上的衣服，像落水的人抓住一块浮木那样用力。眉心蹙起，表情夹杂著隐忍和欢愉，眼尾都是红的。</p><p>　　闻言工藤却伸手圈住他的性器，抹掉铃口泌出的前液便开始套弄起来。</p><p>　　“不要——快住手！”完全没有想到对方会这样做，前后同时得到抚慰让黑羽哭叫著迎来高潮，终于得到释放而疲软下去的阴茎被握在手裡搓揉，最後一丝力气都被接连不断的快感抽乾。而侦探就著此刻敏感不已的后穴数次抽插，喘著气射在裡面。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“还好吗？”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　黑羽一时没办法回答，只能闭着眼任凭对方整理自己湿透的浏海，将吻落在额间。</p><p>　　“新一。”他本能地仰起头，去寻找那双唇瓣。</p><p>　　“你怎么这样……”一吻结束，黑羽便喃喃著抱怨道，他明明在努力不让自己射的，这傢伙居然直接上手打出来？</p><p>　　汗水混著眼泪、衣衫凌乱，让他看上去相当狼狈。工藤掀开睡衣，调笑着拨弄一把红肿的乳尖，挑眉问道：“还没碰就这样了，你自己玩的吗？”说着边把掌心的精液沾在上面，浊白液体衬得乳首越发鲜红，垂挂着甚至有几分像是自那裡面泌出的奶水。</p><p>　　他明明知道为什么。黑羽张了张口说不出话来，只觉得脸上烫得可以。侦探隔着布料含住他胸口硬挺的小点，舌尖勾著拉扯，故意发出一点吸嘬声，听得他只想把脸藏起来，虽然再糟糕的表情对方也看过了。</p><p>　　与柔软的舌头相比，睡衣简直粗糙得可以，被唾液濡溼后紧紧贴着胸口摩擦。他根本受不了这个，却忍不住挺起胸膛，将乳尖送入温热的口腔。</p><p>　　“啊……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　-</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“叮——”</p><p>　　手机提示音响起，是行程表的通知，提醒著下午与另外两位侦探久违的聚会，以生日的名义。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“去清理一下吧。”工藤终于不情不願放开他的嘴唇，将带出的一丝银线也捲入口中，这才退开半步。黑羽闻言跟著想站起身，却直接跌入他怀里。</p><p>　　“小心点，怎么了？”</p><p>　　“我……”黑羽脸颊腾起一片绯红，声音越来越小：“有点腿软。”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　工藤新一咬著唇努力不笑出声，把他打横抱起就走向浴室。黑羽快斗连忙伸手堵在后穴，惊呼道：“你动作小一点，会流出来啊！”</p><p>　　“快斗。”工藤停下脚步盯着他，眼神暗了下来。</p><p>　　“不是吧大侦探……？”</p><p>　　“寿星任性一点也没关系，对吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>